Different Forms, Same Connection
by jedimazzie
Summary: Pretty much my Golly one shot and prompt fill collection. Feel free to send me prompts on Tumblr(same username).
1. Dark Encounter

Normally, Holly would spend Friday nights at home working on reports or articles for the academic journals. Instead of cuddling under her favorite orange and white blanket on her cushy couch, she is standing in front of a worn down brick building with a giant red neon light sign saying Montage Music Hall. Most of the people outside of the door are donned in tattoos, denim jackets with illegible patches, and smoking cancer sticks. She never felt so out of place than this moment. She's wearing boot cut jeans and a plain navy blue blouse with no tattoos in sight. Well, it can't be any worse than that redneck bar she went to last month to meet a blind date. That was such a terrible night she couldn't even stay long enough to finish her first drink.

Holly takes a deep breath and bravely enters the venue and approaches the bar. She orders a rum and coke and waits for this woman she is supposed to meet tonight for yet another blind date. Why does she keep letting Rachel and Lisa set her up with blind dates? Most of them are boring at best and usually a waste of time. She prefers to stay home and be productive with her time. She is perfectly fine with being boring although she gets lonely often.

Forty minutes and three drinks later, Holly is beyond pissed off. This is the last time she is going to let Rachel set her up. She sends five texts to Rachel telling her exactly what she thinks of this set up. The music is way too loud for her taste and people around her are very rowdy. The opening act is just three teenager boys playing three chords repeatedly and screaming about murdering their exes because they can't handle being dumped. Holly supposes that it is better for those kids to express their rage in music rather than shooting up people, but she is definitely not going to stick around. The boys finish their set and start taking their equipment off the stage. She figures she will just finish the drink she has in her hand first before leaving for home.

The next band just completed their equipment set up and Holly still had a couple sips left. She leans back on the counter and a blonde catches her eye. She talks to her bandmates and picks up the microphone from the floor. Her hair is slicked back as if she has just showered minutes earlier. Her legs are covered in skin-tight leather pants tucked in black combat boots. Her torso is enshrouded perfectly in a black tank top. Holly swallows a lump in her throat as she stares at her chiseled abs showing through the tears in the tank top. God, she is so gorgeous, Holly thinks to herself. She realizes she just finished her drink. Maybe she will stick around just for a song or two. She decides to order a beer and finds a nice spot by a thick supporting pole that is close to the stage but far enough that she will not need to worry about dealing with mosh pits forming in the middle.

The lights dim as the band starts playing their instruments and the blonde singer looks down at the floor and nods her head in sync with the rhythm. The crowd cheers and raise their hands in devil horns style. All of a sudden, the singer jumps on an amp and begins to screams out poetic lyrics.

"Here I am a poster board pinup for you to hate!

Someone who once cared now nothing is holding me back.

I am no more an image of what you thought I should be,

The choice you've made and forced upon me!"

The singer bangs her fist on her chest and jumps back on the stage. She walks over to the left side of the stage, near where Holly is standing and absolutely stunned by her aura, and points in Holly's direction.

"So go on and hate me if you must, but honestly I don't give a fuck!

With my friends by my side, I can get through anything.

With you on my side we can destroy everything!"

She jogs over to the right side of the stage.

"For those who continue to compare to this false idea,

What do you expect from me?!

Sing a lullaby scream you to sleep, I'm fucking sick of it being your way!"

She struts along to the bass guitar and headbangs together in harmony during the breakdown. She stomps to the front and center of the stage as the band shift to the chorus of the song. Many people in the front of the crowd begin to scream along with her as she screams.

"You don't love me, you love the person you think I am!

A poster board pin up for you to love.

You don't hate me, you love the person you think I am!

A poster board pin up for you to hate."

The singer jumps around and throws a big kick in the midair. She points in the crowd as the band wraps up the song.

"What you may see on the outside may not hold true to your heart, so here I am!

The real deal take it or not, like I've said before I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck!"

The crowd goes nuts as Holly stares at the singer in shock. What a song. Holy has always thought the metal music is mostly about violence and sex. This song is actually meaningful and speaks to her heart. She never cares about what others think of her and she just wants to live her life the way she wants. Screw this missing blind date. Screw what Rachel and Lisa think of her nonexistent dating life. As long as she is happy, that is all that matters. She might be lonely sometimes, okay often, but she is happy with her career and she loves who she is. She realizes she has not taken a sip of her beer, so she decides to drink it as she watches the band move on to the next song.

Before Holly knows it, the band's set is over and they thank the crowd for a great night. As the alcohol oozes through her blood vessels, she feels compelled to go to the band's table to at least buy an album out of support. She approaches the bearded giant covered in tattoos and asks for a CD. He informs her that the band recently releases a demo since they are new. Holly decides in the moment to buy a copy and a medium black t-shirt with their logo on it. The giant walks away after they complete their transaction and Holly smiles at the t-shirt. She is glad something good came out of this failed blind date. She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see a pair of bold blue eyes staring at her.

"You don't look like someone who would enjoy this type of music."

Holly chuckles. "You are right actually. I came here because I was set up with a ghost apparently."

The singer leans back on the table and hands out her hand. "I'm Gail. I am in the band with bunch of losers. I scream mostly."

Holly smiles and shakes Gail's hand. "I'm Holly. I solve puzzles by dissecting dead bodies."

Holly takes back her earlier statement. Two good things come out of the failed blind date and she decides not to yell at Rachel for setting her up. She got to meet Gail after all.


	2. Purse Karma

**Prompt: Anon: Golly. Cute meet. Gail's purse is snatched (prank) by chris or dov and holly comes to the rescue. Thanks!**

* * *

"Jack and Coke, double!" Gail hollers at the grumpy bald bartender as he walks by. She sits back down on the bar stool after he shrugs in confirmation. Chris and Dov are chatting and drinking at a table across the room from Gail's back. Dov notices Gail and pokes Chris' arm.

"Chris, look who's at the bar!"

Chris looks over at Gail's direction and asks, "And?"

"Let's do something. Let's pull a prank on her."

"Are you sure? I'm not sure we can pull it off. She's a Peck."

"Exactly my point. We can pull it off and proves that Peck isn't everything."

Chris swallows a good amount of beer from his glass and mumbles, "I don't know…"

Dov grabs Chris' shoulder and exclaims, "Come on! All you got to do is go up and talk to her. Distract her with your cute boy face. I'll sneak up behind and take her purse off the stool. She's not even touching it."

"Well…"

"What can happen? If we fail, she will just get pissy and we have to buy her some shots. If we succeed then we can brag we pulled one over a Peck!"

Dov stands up and pulls Chris up with him. They sneak closer to Gail and Dov pushes Chris to the space next to Gail. Chris stumbles and Gail looks at him curiously. Chris puts on his best smile without being too obvious.

"Hey Gail, how is it going?"

Gail remains silent and raises one eyebrow in disdain.

Chris swallows air and stutters, "Enjoying your-uh-Friday night?"

Gail sigh and replies, "Not at the moment. I was feeding myself some liquid courage to go around and try talk to that brunette with glasses. She's like a sexy librarian. Who knew that's my thing?"

Chris subtly looks over at the brunette in question and smirks, "She's hot. So.. Does that mean you're gay now?"

Dov walks slowly and consciously reaches for Gail's purse.

Gail rolls her eyes, "After seeing Frankie and me making out in the parking lot a year ago, shouldn't that be obvious?"

The purse strap slips over the edge of the back of the stool and Dov casually walk backward to the table.

Mission accomplished, Dov thinks to himself.

Chris raises his hands in surrender. "Hey, I don't know much about other sexual orientations or identities. I'm just wondering and I want to know you better I guess."

Gail scowls, "You know what-"

"I got you, bastard. I'm putting you under citizen's arrest!"

Both Chris and Gail look over to see Dov and his arm being put in hold behind his back by the brunette Gail has been drooling over. Gail's purse is dropped by Dov and the brunette asks, "Is that purse yours? I saw him take it from your chair. One of you should call police."

Dov moans, "But I'm a cop! Guys, tell her you know me!"

Chris is about to say something, but Gail puts her hand on his chest and pulls out her cellphone to call the police.

"Hello, I want to report an attempt robbery. This fool tried to take my purse but a lovely lady got him and put him under citizen's arrest. Yes. Black Penny's. You got it. Thanks."

Gail hangs up her phone and slickly puts back in her pocket, then struts toward her so called savior.

"Thanks for saving my purse. Why don't you let this man-boy hold the asshole, so I can buy you a thank-you drink?"

The brunette gives her a lopsided smirk. She releases Dov to Chris' custody and joins Gail.

"Sure. I'm Holly by the way."

"I'm Gail."

They walk off in their own bubble, and Dov complains, "Why does she has to be mean? I could seriously get in trouble for this."

Chris shrugs. "Should've thought of that before you insist on doing a prank on a Peck."


	3. Black Penny Shindig I

"Alright, you will work the tables in the back corner behind the bar. Most of the customers over there want to be alone and shouldn't be hard to handle. After you get comfortable, you might get some shifts in the busier area. Just do your job and try not to mess up too much."

Buddy, the owner of Black Penny, pats Gail's shoulder with his ginormous hand and staggers back to his office. More like a closet, Gail scoffs to herself before putting on the apron and heads out to face the music. It's her first day and she already regrets her decision of getting this job. It is supposed to be something to keep her away from the police academy she's studying at, and away from her family with Peckspectations. Taking orders and pretending to be happy about serving the drunken fools is not her idea of fun, but she knows she can get good tips so she begrudgingly goes ahead with the work.

Gail spots a middle aged man with outdated rocker outfit and a receding mullet. Great, a old man who thinks he's still a teenager. She approaches him and fakes a smile, "Hello, what would you like to drink?"

"Ohh, you're new here. Very pretty," he takes a slow and obvious look over at Gail's body like a creep, "I'll take the cheapest beer you've got there and your number."

Gail has to hold back her gag reflex as he sleazy smiles at her. "Okay, a beer coming up."

She turns around and head back to the bar counter without acknowledging the creep's last remark.

Gail puts her hands on the counter and hollers at the brunette bartender standing with her back to Gail, "Hey! I need a beer over here!"

The bartender looks over at Gail and gives her a waiting signal with her index finger. Gail grumbles with impatience.

"Sorry, I was making a cocktail for a customer. Are you new? I'm Holly," Holly smirks and hands over her hand.

Gail refuses to shake people's hands. She has issues with touching people, "I'm Gail. I need a cheap beer, stat."

"Did you know that stat actually means replication or record, not immediately. That only works in medical scenarios. It comes from a Latin word, status, which means immediately. It's just a quicker way of saying immediately or right away…"

Gail stares at Holly's dark red lips as she rambles on. She feels compelled to shut her up so she decides to interrupts, "Why are you saying all these words? I just need a beer. Cheapest piss filled one."

Holly looks shocked for a second with her mouth open. Gail stares relentlessly, waiting for Holly's response. She is expecting the bartender to gets upset for Gail's rudeness. She takes back when Holly gets filled with giggles and turns around to fill an empty glass with the most pale yellowest beer ever seen. This is going to be an interesting night.

Holly puts the beer down in front of Gail and gives her a bright smile, "Here you go."

Gail pouts for a moment before putting on her game face. Holly notices and asks, "Bad customer?"

"It's for the creep sitting in the corner back there. He thinks it's still the eighties and he's a hot stuff. So gross."

Holly peeks over at the mullet wearing man who is staring back at them. "Oh, that guy. I don't know his real name but he always tell us to call him Shred."

Gail chokes back a scoff, "Shred? Are you serious?"

Holly merely nods her head with a lopsided smirk.

Gail looks up at the ceiling, "God, and he just has to be my first customer…"

Holly puts her hands over Gail's, "Gail, if you survives tonight, I'll buy you a drink in celebration."

Gail looks down at her hand being covered by Holly's. Normally, she hates any type of physical contact by other people, especially with hands. However, she certainly doesn't mind Holly. It feels very warm and reassuring. She doesn't get the feeling that Holly is trying to be slick with her.

"Okay, you are on, Holly. I have to warn you though… I can out-drink anyone and I only take tequila…double shot as an offering," Gail remarks before departing to toss the piss-like beer to the sleazy customer. Holly shakes her head in amusement. Gail turns around to face Holly in middle of her route and shouts, "I'm done at 11 and there better be a double shot of tequila on the counter when my shift's over!"


	4. Teachers AU I

**PROMPT: Ok how about: Both are teachers at the same school and everyone in the entire school ships them, and students purposely keep trying to get them together but nothing seems to work until something stupid and simple happens .. I've seen some of these but never for Golly. So if you wouldn't mind writing one for Gail and Holly. Btw keep being awesome :)**

* * *

"…And our Prime Minister, Justin Trudeau, appointed the 29th Canadian Ministry consisted of 30 ministers and headed by himself. For first time in Canadian history, we have a balanced cabinet. Fifteen men and fifteen women. Can anyone name one?"

Gail Peck observes her classroom full of hormonal seniors dying to get the hell out of the room. She spots a boy sitting second to last seat to her left. She slowly walks over without a sound and strongly pushes her hand on the desk. The jock jumps nearly out of his chair and his varsity jacket falls off on the floor.

"Travis?"

He looks up and shivers a little in fear. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Name one."

He looks around at his classmates but nobody is making an eye contact. They are busy taking notes or at least pretend. He looks down at his notes, not that there are much on it in the first place, and blurts the first thing he sees.

"Sports?"

Gail squints at him, waiting a good fifteen seconds to make him squirms, and finally accepts his answer.

"Well close. Ministry of Sports and Persons with Disabilities. That would be Carla Qualtrough."

She walks back to her desk and the jock lets go a relieved sigh. She turns around and face the students.

"Anyone else?"

Everyone remains quiet.

Gail begins to tap her foot.

"Don't make me do a pop quiz right now."

*The sunlight beams into the classroom as a bell ringing can be heard. The students gets up and run out of the classroom quickly as if they are late for church service.

"Hey! Hey! Don't forget you have reading and I expect your answers typed on a paper on Thursday!"

Most of the kids are already gone by the time she finishes her sentence. She sigh and figures whoever comes in without doing their homework will get a zero. She loves her students, but she doesn't have a soft heart for anyone.

Travis cautiously approach Gail and asks, "Ms. Peck, I - um- have a question."

"Okay?"

"Um, you said to do reading and answer the questions for homework right?"

Gail nods.

"Well, what do we read?"

Gail almost spits out a snarky comment, but remembers she is the teacher here so she needs to remain professional. She dig deeply to grab a small ounce of patience she has left inside and points to the homework section on the board.

"As you can see in the homework section… on the board… right there… read chapter 3 and answer the questions at the end of the chapter. There are five questions. Be sure to bring in a typed copy next class on Thursday."

Travis absently nods and make no move to leave. Gail becomes puzzled at his behavior.

"Is there anything else?"

Travis looks around the room, seemingly delaying his leave, and asks, "So how about them Blue Jays? They're on a hot streak and in playoffs. They should win the World Series this year."

Gail groans, "Sports. Ugh. I'm not sports person. What are you doing?"

"Um-"

The door opens and a brunette pops in. Gail recognizes her as the science teacher, Holly Stewart, who happen to be her best friend too.

"Oh, hey Holly."

"Casey said you need me in here. Is everything alright?"

Gail is about to ask what the hell is she talking about, but Travis yells, "Have a great day ladies!" and runs out of the room, closing the door. The women are left bewildered and wonder what the hell just happened.

Holly stutters, "Um.. What? I'm- I'm not sure what just happened?"

"Fuck if I know… he was asking about homework then Blue Rays? Said they will win the Cup or something like that."

Holly giggles, "Blue Jays. They're a baseball team and they're in playoffs for World Series."

Gail shrugs. "Whatever. I don't care."

Holly walks over to Gail's side and they lean against the desk. She bumps Gail's shoulder with her own.

"So… are you still in for our movies night tonight? Pizza and beer at my place right?"

Gail ferciously nods, "God, I've been looking forward to that all day long. The kids drive me crazy… especially the seniors."

"Remember how you were when we were seniors? Skipping and sneaking off to eat burger and drink milkshake at Jay's."

Gail laughs fondly. "Those were the good days."

Holly lightly grabs Gail's hand and hold on for a moment longer than friends normally do. Actually, Holly is the only person Gail would hold hands with, but they are acting like it's purely platonic. Nothing is going on between them. There isn't a ball of heat building up in either of their tummy.

"Ready to go?"

Gail gives Holly her rare genuine smile and gets up to pack her bag. Holly heads to the door and happily watch Gail packing for the day. After Gail is done with her bag, she walks over to Holly and Holly reaches for the doorknob to open the door.

The door is not budging.

Holly frowns in puzzlement and tries to twist the know again, but it's not turning.

"What's wrong, Holly?"

"Um, I think it's locked."

Gail laughs and pulls out her keychain with four keys. She takes a double look. Nope, just three.

"What the fuck?"

Travis runs to Casey at his locker and asks, "You got the key right?"

Casey nods and laughs. They gives each other bro-fists and run off to Travis' fancy car and leave the two ladies alone and stuck in the classroom.

Holly sigh, "Not again. The devious duo huh?"

Gail complains, "Why? Why are the kids so obsessed with trapping us alone and shit like that?"

Holly shrugs. "No idea."

She absolutely have no idea. She's lying though. Badly.


	5. Teachers AU II

**Mimitash gave me this prompt: Maybe a big prank of the kids (trying to get them together) where one of them get hurt and see their real feelings.**

 **TW(just in case): mention of PTSD and shooting. Sorry for being angsty with this one.**

* * *

"Are you crazy?" asks Travis.

Casey agrees. "Yeah, are you?"

Brandon challenges. "What? Don't you have any balls?"

Travis and Casey looks at each other before Travis explains. "It's not that. We don't see why we need to get in serious trouble. We can do other ways to get Ms. Stewart and Ms. Peck together."

Brandon scoffs. "Like lock them in the classroom? How lame. You need to spark the emotions!"

Casey rolls their eyes. "Spark? How original."

"Well, it fits!"

"Whatever."

Travis and Casey walk in Mr. Epstein's programming class, leaving Brandon alone in the hallway.

Brandon sneers, "Fine. I'll do it myself and I'll be the hero of the school for doing the impossible."

He head over to the hallway where Ms. Peck and Ms. Stewart's classrooms are. He knows Ms. Peck is teaching right now and Ms. Stewart doesn't have a class this period, so this is the perfect opportunity. He puts down his backpack and takes out a bunch of firecrackers. His dad tend to sell fireworks over the summer for extra cash, so he stores the leftovers in garage. Brandon sneaks in last night to steal the firecrackers. He figures his dad wouldn't notice a small firecracker missing out of huge lot includes Roman candles, sparklers, multi-shot cakes, and so on.

Brandon's heart begins to pound out of excitement. He knows he can easily get in serious trouble, but he's a nobody in school. He wants to be somebody and he knows the best way is to be the reason Ms. Peck and Ms. Stewart finally get together. All of the students in school has been trying unsuccessfully for almost two years now. Maybe he will finally be able to get a chick or a dude to have a crush on him.

The firecrackers are laid in a nice line in the middle of hallway, away from anything that could be flammable. He wants to make loud noises, not hurt anybody after all. He takes out a lighter and pauses to look around, searching for his best escape path. The door to outside is just down the hallway and he strongly believes he can make it. He's on the track team, so he's confident in his running ability.

An exhale escapes from Brandon's mouth as he lit the firecrackers on the floor. Once he sees a burst of flame eating the fuse, he gets up quickly and run. He imagines himself being a rogue agent like Ethan Hunt on personal mission. A series of cracking explosions blow behind him and he never looks back, keeping his eyes on the exit door to his salvation.

As soon as the crackling explosions are heard by Holly and she runs to the front door, listening for movement. All she can hear is the explosions and footsteps running away. She peeks through the small window and sees firecrackers about to fade away. She realizes it is probably a prank done by an idiotic student.

 _Gail._

Holly knows Gail's secret and how terrified she must be right now. She jogs to Gail's classroom and enters to see students all remain frozen and Gail nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ms. Peck?"

A girl sitting up in the front, Holly recognizes her as Penny, points to the desk. "She went under the desk and refused to comes out."

"Okay, why don't all of you go in my classroom? I'll call Ms. Nash to come and be with you. Don't try anything though. She will take roll call."

All of the students rush out of the classroom as Holly dial Traci's number on her cellphone.

"Hey, I need you to come to my classroom and keep an eye on Gail's students. Some kid lit firecrackers in the hallway."

"Shit, alright. I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Thank you."

Holly hangs up and walk quietly toward Gail's desk. She could hear the desk vibrating from shaking Gail. She slowly kneels down and the display of Gail breaks her heart all over again. Gail is sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees and she keeps shaking like it's freezing in the room. A twin set of waterfalls pouring out of Gail's eyes and she's staring at an unseen ghost in front of her.

Holly knows it's bad idea to touch Gail right now because she might unintentionally lashes out. She simply sits next to Gail and let her cry her heart out. She recalls the tragedy that nearly take Gail away from her. It happened during Gail's first year as a rookie cop at the 15th division. Her training officer was Jerry Barber and they got a call to a shooting that happened in a crack house. Needless to say that it ended badly. A thirteen years old kid was shooting at them and Jerry got shot, while Gail had to shoot the kid.

The kid died on a gurney in the hospital.

Gail turned in her badge the very next day.

That day will forever haunt Gail for the rest of her life. And Holly's. Selfishly, she is grateful Gail wasn't the one shot. Immediately she feels awful for thinking that, but it is true. Holly also realizes her true feelings for Gail. When she thought she would lose Gail, she felt like there's a gaping hole in her heart. Never again would she ever want to feel that way.

"Holly?"

Gail interrupts Holly's inner struggles.

"Yes?"

"Can you take me home? I don't think I can stay here."

"Of course, honey."


	6. Marilyn Monroe

**Prompt: Hello there. Well I have this prompt for you if you don't mind " While on college, Gail works as a photo model. 10+ years later she is dating Holly and Holly discovers Gails photos on old magazines "**

* * *

Holly just put down a big cardboard box full of Gail's things in her office. Only thing marked on the box is "Freedom Years" and she wonders what that mean. She knows Gail wouldn't mind if she opens the box to see what's inside.

It still blows her mind that Gail is here... moving in with her. In San Francisco of all places. She never imagines this would happen when she left with a broken heart.

Apparently after the whole Peck fiasco in the court, Gail gets tired of living in Toronto and dealing with the brunt of the Peck burden, so she shows up out of blue at Holly's place in San Francisco and confesses her love for Holly.

Holly sigh as she remembers the amazing night they had. They spends all night long reconnecting with each other physically, intimately, and emotionally. Eventually they find time to head back to Toronto and pick up things Gail want to bring back with her.

The tape holding the box together has been torn off by Holly and she opens the top to see random knick knacks and papers. She digs around until she notices couple photos. She picks them up and looks though.

"Holly?"

Holly looks up to see Gail standing and leaning against the door. She shows the photos to Gail. "Didn't know you had a huge crush on Marliyn Monroe."

Gail knows exactly which photo Holly is looking at.

"Well, technically that isn't Marilyn Monroe..."

Holly raises her eyebrows in puzzlement.

"Look closer."

Holly scans the photo again, looking at face closer, and realizes that is NOT Marilyn Monroe.

"Holy shit. Is that you?!"

Gail nods. "Yup." (she pops her lips at the end)

Holly studies the photo of Gail wearing white dress, curly blonde hair, and bright red lipstick.

"God, you look so beautiful."

"I kinda became a model during college years, so I could live on my own."

It's not just physical beauty, but Holly could see how free Gail feels in the photo. Her smile seems lightweight and her shoulder loose without enduring the expectations the Pecks have for her. Holly can see how much fun Gail must've had doing the photo shoots.

"Can I frame this and keep it in my office?"


	7. Teachers AU III

**Prompt: How about the adults join in on the fun? Like Oliver or Traci. That is if you don't mind continuing that fic. It's really good so far :)**

* * *

"Why the hell did I waste nearly half of my lunch break getting two orders of shawarmas for you, Oliver?"

Oliver smiles and brings out a beautiful treasure.

"Because I got this for our dessert!"

Gail's eyes widen in delight at the sight of a box of doughnuts.

She gasps, "Baker's dozen?"

Oliver slowly nods.

"From Dorsey's?!"

Oliver's smile spreads across his cheeks. Gail giggles in happiness and takes her seat next to Oliver. She puts the takeout bag on the desk and reaches for the doughnuts. However, Oliver drags the box away.

"Hey! That's at least half mine!"

"I said our dessert, not lunch, my petulant Peck."

Gail quietly scowls at Oliver and he takes out the food and gives Gail her half.

"Dig in!"

It's their tradition to eat lunch at least twice each week. Oliver takes Gail in as one of his own since she's exiled from the Peck family. Oliver has never been more proud of Gail since then. She works hard after quitting being a cop and Oliver let her stay with Celery and him while she heads back to college to get teaching degree. Gail also meets Holly through Oliver right before she starts teaching at Don Valley High. Gail and Holly have been inseparable since then, and Oliver can tell they are so in love in each other. Sadly, Gail's in heavy denial and Holly keeps it to herself for some reason Oliver can't figure out yet.

Oliver waits until Gail plows through at least half of her lunch before asking, "Doing anything this Sunday?"

Gail stops for a second, glares at Oliver, and talks with food in her mouth, "You mean what am I doing on stupid Valentine's Day? The day Holly said card companies invented to get more revenues by selling cards and candies?"

Hmm, first thought Gail connect to Valentine Day is Holly and what she knows about the history of this holiday.

"Well yeah. Any plans?"

"No way. I'm single, you know that, Oliver."

"I know."

"And I'm too messed up for relationship."

"And you know I disagree with that, but fine."

"It's true, Oliver. I'm just not girlfriend material."

Oliver sigh and puts down his lunch. "Well, I'll tell you what. I have this dinner reservations at Signs, but Celery changed her mind and want to go to our cabin in the woods instead. I don't want the reservations to go to waste, so why don't you take it? Take Holly and make fun of the holiday and couples in the restaurant. You know you would love to do that and so would Holly."

Gail remains quiet, digesting both her lunch and Oliver's words.

"I'll take it if you give me the whole box."

Oliver chuckles and push the box of doughnuts across the table to Gail. Gail lights up like a child and mercilessly grabs the box with both hands. "Mine."

"The reservations is under Shaw. I'll tell them to expect you two ladies instead."

"You do realize you need to use sign language to talk with the employees there… right?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I communicated with them when I made the reservations. I downloaded an ASL dictionary app. I may have accidentally signed arrest instead of reservations, but thankfully the host graciously corrected me."

Gail laughs. "Alright. I bet Holly would love this though. She always love to watch me sign for some reason."

Oliver thinks to himself. 'Because she is crazy in love with you, silly Peck'


	8. Teachers AU IV

**Tumblr Prompt: Am I the only one thinking we need to proceed the Golly Teachers AU? I would love to see you write the valentin reasturant reservation. A bit fluffy and fun pls. Holly putting her feelings a bit out because she can't help herself around Gail. Gail may be in some off denial but she is not blind and she knows Holly is gay ect ect..**

* * *

The sight of Gail flawlessly signing with the waiter bedazzles Holly as she watch them discussing the menu options and which wine will compliment well. She cannot believe Gail actually asks her out for Valentine's Day.

Even if it's just as friends and taking advantage of Oliver's offer. Gail has no idea that Holly canceled her original Valentine date with this woman Lisa set her up for a blind date couple weeks ago. She would take a platonic dinner date with Gail over any kind of date ever.

Well, perhaps the exception would be an actual real date with Gail. It's kind of weird how she never date Gail. Holly and Gail met briefly at work two years, three months, and four days ago (totally normal to keep track), then find out about each other's sexuality when they bump into each other at a queer bar. They shared a drunken kiss that night, but Gail wasn't out at that point, so they never pursue anything further than friendship ever since.

Holly knows she's been in love with Gail ever since they met. She just isn't willing to be in relationship with someone still in the closet and she knows Gail need time to figure herself out and come out on her own terms, not for Holly or anyone. Still, she wonders if things would be different if she tries to date Gail back then. They probably would end up resenting each other and break up, because Holly know Gail wasn't ready back then. She isn't sure she was ready either.

"Holly?"

Holly snaps out of her daze and looks at Gail. "Yes?"

"Decided what you want yet?"

You. That's what Holly wants.

"Um, yes. I'll have-"

Gail interrupts and start sim-com so both Holly and the Deaf waiter can understand her. "You need to sign your order. The menu have guide so follow and try your best!"

Holly signs the only few words she learned from Gail. "Sorry-me-awkward."

She looks at the menu and clumsily signs her order: carrot ginger soup as starter and ricotta spinach jumbo ravioli as main course.

The waiter smiles and signs something Holly couldn't catch, and leaves.

"What did he said?"

"Oh, that you are ridiculously adorable when you try signing."

Holly chuckles. "Really?"

Gail smiles and shakes her head. "Nah, he just appreciates your efforts and will bring the food soon."

"You're incredible did you know that?"

Gail looks shocked like she truly doesn't believe in Holly's words.

Holly wants Gail to know how amazing she is.

"You learned many languages to be able to communicate with people of different backgrounds, even though you really didn't have to."

"Of course I have to. How else can I protect- I mean… teach the kids and communicate with their family? THere's a kid in my class who is a child of Deaf adults. I should be able to talk with them about their kid without a problem."

Holly does catch the slip of protection. "You still miss being a cop?"

Gail slowly nods with a look of sadness. "Sometimes. I like protecting people. There are so many people out there who may not speak English and cops get a bad reputation for not being able to communicate with them. I wanted to break that. I wanted to be the cop that understand."

"And that's why you are incredible person, Gail. I'm fortunate to be your friend."

Gail looks like someone just punched her in the stomach for a second there. Holly wonders if she said something wrong.

"You alright?"

The waiter returns with the starters and place the dishes on the table. Gail slightly shakes her head.

"I'm perfectly fine, Holly. Thank you for coming with me, friend."


	9. Swaying Snow

**PROMPT: Person A has passed away and has been watching over B. One night, B finds all of the albums they used to listen to with A. B starts to cry and listens to the songs, and A materializes to dance and sing with B in their own little world.**

* * *

Snow can be seen softly falling from the frosty windows at this time of the year, and Holly hated this day more than any day of the year. The day her life as she knew it has ended. Her life with her wife, Gail.

Gail, the police officer, whom got Holly's heart when they met at that crime scene.

Gail, the beautiful brat, literally drove across two countries to knock Holly's front door in San Francisco to beg for another chance.

Gail, the amazing woman, proposed to Holly at the batting cages they went to as friends.

Gail, Holly's wife, bravely gave up her life on line of duty to rescue a little girl from a serial child murderer.

Tears slipped from Holly's eyes as she goes through this box of Gail's things she kept over the years. She allowed herself just this one day to look at the memories she had with Gail. She picks up a battered iPod full of Gail's music. One of the playlists on it is called Lunchbox. She plugs in a portable speaker and press play.

 _Looking out on the morning rain  
I used to feel so uninspired  
And when I knew I had to face another day  
Lord, it made me feel so tired_

Slowly Holly gets up and begins to sway along with the music. Tears continue to fall down her stained cheeks.

 _Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
But you're the key to my peace of mind_

An apparition of Gail appears in front of Holly, but Holly's eyes are closed and unaware of her presence. Gail is still wearing her dress uniform and her hair is bleached and cut short just the way Holly likes it.

' _Cause you make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel like a natural woman_

Gail smiles at Holly's swaying and steps closer. Her hand reaches over to Holly's wet cheek but brushes past. The edges of her mouth drops a little as she realizes she cannot truly touch Holly ever again.

 _When my soul was in the lost and found  
You came along, to claim it  
I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
'Til your kiss helped me name it_

Holly lifted one of her hands to her cheek and press it slightly. Gail always told her that this song perfectly explains how she saw their relationship and how it makes her feel.

 _Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for  
And if I make you happy I don't need to do more_

Three years of blissful marriage were all they've gotten and Holly would never regret a second of it. She wanted to experience it all over again, even if it means enduring the pain of Gail's heroic passing. These three years made it all worth living rest of her life alone.

 _'Cause you make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel like a natural woman_

Gail took another step closer and her face is right in front of Holly's. Following the beat of the song, they dance together effortlessly. As if they've danced together their entire lives.

 _Oh, baby, what you done to me?  
You make me feel so good inside  
And I just wanna be close to you  
You make me feel so alive_

A hint of warmth breezed past Holly and she could've swore that was Gail's touch. Only Gail could make Holly felt so alive and she wanted to feel that way again. Only she knew that will never happen again.

 _You make me feel  
You make me feel like a natural woman_


End file.
